A new CSI with a twist
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: When a new CSI comes to the Crime Lab she has a secret, but when an interview takes a turn for the worse will her secret be revealed or will she get hurt in order to protect it.
1. A new CSI

**The New CSI**

10:30am:

A young woman in her early 20's entered the front office; she had pink hair and wore a green tank top and blue denim shorts as well as black knee-length tights and navy blue sneakers she had a blue denim jacket on to with a duffle bag on her back. She went to the counter and asked "I'm here to see Captain Jim Brass, can you tell him Saphire's here" the officer at the counter said "are you sure you're the one he wanted to see?"

"Yes, so please tell me were his office is, please"

"It's on the 6th floor I'm sure you will be able to find it"

"Oh, I will no worries"

"I'll inform him now"

"Thanks I'll make my way up"

Saphire went up the elevator to the sixth floor, she wondered whether to turn left or right, she closed her eyes and picked up his ore; she then followed it and found his office. She then knocked on the door and heard a "Come in" Saphire entered the office and saw an officer in his 60's with another man in his late 40's with white hair, presuming. Captain Jim Brass then said "I am guessing you are the new CSI I hired?"

"I sure am and I have to meet you as I got the job"

"Yes you did, congratulations ms-what's your name"

"Oh, it's Saphire, just Saphire"

"Well, nice to meet you Saphire, I am Captain Jim Brass and this is D.B Russell the head CSI"

"It's nice to meet you" said D.B

"You too, it's a pleasure meeting a head CSI"

"Want me to get you coffee and give you a tour so you could then meet the team"

"Sure"

D.B gave Saphire a tour and then they went into the break room where six what other team members were talking.

"Hey guys, I got someone to introduce" said D.B

"Who?" said a brown haired man in his early 30's.

"This is Saphire, she's the new CSI on the team she used to be a profiler in Quantico with the FBI.

"Hay guys" said Saphire.

"Hay" said the brown haired guy. "I'm Greg Sanders"

"Nice to meet you Greg"

The other fellow team members, Nick Stokes, Morgan Brody, Finn and a technician Hodges.

"So why are you called Saphire?" said Hodges.

"Dude" said Greg. "You don't say that when you meet someone"

"It's okay" said Saphire. "I get that a lot, you see my eyes are bright blue so my parents called me Saphire due to it being the name of a gem, I hated it but now I kinda like it"

"Good to know" said Hodges who then walked out.

"Not to be mean, but is he always so mean?"

"Unfortunatley, yes"

"Oh"

"So Saphire, ready to hit a case with us" said D.B.

"Sure, bring it I'm prepared"

"Okay well yesterday around 6 o'clock a girl was murdered" said Finn.

"Here's the crime scene, what do you spot?"

"Well the murderer was related to her as he wouldn't want to hurt her as he cared for her"

"How do you know that?" asked Nick.

"Back in Quantico we had an unsolved case where a woman was murdered and we believed the profile for the murderer fitted the profile for this murderer"

"So did you catch the murderer or not?" said Greg.

"No, so I believe this case could be linked to the one in Quantico as-" Saphire then got cut off as a man then started shouting at her.

"Hay you, what the hell are you doing here?"

"what are you talking about?" said Saphire.

"You know what I mean"

"Ecklie, what the heck- Saphire's the new CSI, Brass gave her the job-" said D.B.

"No, he didn't I was meant to decide who the new CSI was, and it certainly was not her!" Ecklie exclaimed.

"Look, whatever you have to say, say it in your office, your making yourself look stupid in front of the lab" said D.B.

"Look, I have no idea what you are talking about man, but I know that I got the job fair and square and the paperwork was signed so I do not know why I apparently didn't get the job"

"Well, I know why you cannot have the job as I know your secret unless you wan't to tell everyone you are im-"

"Shut up, you piece of junk you have no right to exploit me, so unless you want to get hurt and see me tear your arm off" Saphire turned to the members of the team who were shocked as well as speechless "I did karate and jitsu as a young kid and I have a black belt so I know a bit"

"Look, I have know clue what you are talking about so if you don't mind I think you should go away and let me and my fellow CSI's do our job, unless you want this murderer to turn up another victim" and with that Saphire turned around and went to her fellow CSI's and picked up the case fill and an apple in the fruit bowl and left carrying the case file trying to make top and tail of the case.

Saphire returned later and said she knew who the murderer was. "I believe it's John Wingleburt" as she walked into the break room to get a drink.

"How do you know that?" asked D.B Russell.

"Back in Quantico he was a suspect in a similar case the one I was telling you about, he suits the profile, besides he has a record and owns a vehicle that has the same treads"

"So you didn't bother to tell us this and you went off on your own investigation" said Nick.

"I work best when I can concentrate, besides I would have told you but I was too eager to find if the guy I had was the murderer or not"

"Okay, but have ever heard of teamwork?"

"Yes, but you don't always work together, sometimes you work on your own"

"Okay, but this was a team case so we work as a team"

"Sure, but we don't work as a team when looking at evidence, do we"

"Look, not trying to be mean but Ecklie was right when you should have not got the job"

"Stokes that's enough" said D.B Russell.

"Sorry, but she shouldn't be on this team" said Stokes.

"Go to my office immediately Nick, now!" said D.B Russell.

"Its okay" said Saphire. "I'm sorry guys I should have told you, sorry Nick; I'll go apologise to Ecklie, besides it's near lunch want to go to a restaurant coz I know a place that has good Chinese, I know Chinese doesn't sound like a good type of lunch but I'll buy besides it is really good, trust me"

The team stared at Saphire.

"If you don't me here, though, then it's okay I'll go back to Quantico and see if I can get my profiling place back"

"Saphire its okay, Ecklie is like that to everyone, you can buy us lunch and stay here" said Greg.

"Yeh, I'm sorry Saphire I guess I was over reacting" said Nick.

"Well, it's not almost lunch maybe we can interview John and then have lunch besides if it is him and we do get a confession then at least we have one less case to solve" said Saphire.

"Well, I think you should go as you know this guy from a previous investigation, and then call us when you have left so we can go to this Chinese restaurant" said D.B. Russell.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course you can interview this guy"

"Well, fine then I'll go now"

"Wait, you don't have an SUV"

"An SUV, you're serious right?"

"No, but you can take mine if you want"

"Sweet! I'll go straight away"

Saphire then went to the parking lot and Russell went with her and gave her the keys, she then drove to John's house which was half an hour from the crime lab, not knowing what to expect.


	2. The Interview

**The Interview **

When Saphire arrived at John's home she knocked on the door, and then she heard a gunshot and she then knocked the door down and held her gun up and then said "CSI, put your hands up where I can see them" Saphire then looked down and saw the body of John on the floor with. She then called Russell who replied with "Russell".

"Russell, I'm at Johns house and I just-" Saphire couldn't reply as another gunshot rang out and Saphire got hit in her abdomen.

"Saphire, you there?" asked Russell.

Sapphire was lying on the floor her side bleeding heavily she then grabbed her cell phone "Russell, urgh the rooms spinning, oh my god I've been shot" as Saphire then saw blood on her hands and pain surged through her body.

"Saphire stay calm me and the team's coming over, stay where you are"

"I don't think I have- hey what the get off of me" Another gunshot rang out and this time it hit Saphire in the shoulder, she cried out in pain, and then she blacked out.

Then a chilling voice answered the phone.

"If you want your CSI, bring me money otherwise her secret's out and she dies with no mercy" there was a buzz and Russell immediately told the team who were shocked, they then wondered what was happening to her at that very moment...


	3. Torture

**Torture**

Saphire had just woken up feeling faint and then she realised she was in a storage facility of some sort and then she looked around and then a man appeared who was a bit fuzzy as Saphire's vision was a bit blurred. The figure then came forward and then he shouted "what is your secret?"

"I'm not telling you anything" said Saphire.

The figure then punched her twice around the head and he spat at her, the figure then shouted grabbing her chin "What is your secret?"

"I'm not selling so go to hell you skunk bag!"

The figure then dragged Saphire who was fighting back with all her strength, he then kicked her over and over and Saphire then spluttered and then she blacked out tired from the beatings.

When Saphire woke up again she was tied up and she then saw the ground 10 feet beneath her she was being dangled from something she then looked up and saw the figure on a wall with a knife in his hand.

"Tell me what your secret is or you drop and die"

"No, I will never tell my secret to you"

"Fine have it your way"

The rope was then cut and Saphire found herself falling to the ground she then fell to the ground and felt her ankle brake she then tried to get up but was too weak to get up, the figure then approached carrying a knife she then felt pain everywhere, she knew she was being stabbed, but she didn't know if she was going to live or die...


	4. In the Desert

**In the Desert **

Saphire then woke up this time, and felt a hot presence she then opened her eyes she then felt heat and saw the sun, she realised she was somewhere where had never been before, but she thought she was in a desert of some kind, she then looked across and saw a barren desert, she then checked her pockets and found a gun with one bullet, a compass and a map and on the map a red circle was in a patch of land. Saphire then knew what she had to do, she looked at the map and saw Las Vegas was north of where she was she turned the camera around and found north, she then tried to get up but couldn't as of her ankle being broken. She then tried to crawl and succeeded and followed the compass northward and then she saw a city she then crawled a bit more and realised her kidnapper had tried to kill her and thought she was dead when she wasn't and so she then made her way to where she thought she'd be safe she. An hour later she was closer to the city when her vision got blurred she tried to rub it off, but it wouldn't go away, she then collapsed as she tried to get up and saw blackness...

While Saphire had been tortured and put in the desert and then collapsed, the CSI team had tracked down her kidnapper who they found dead. The CSI's then wondered if they should give up, but they didn't as Greg knew Saphire was still alive, he felt it. The CSI's then found a clue, a map with a red circle on, they then knew it was the desert and they immediately then figured Saphire would be there, they then put a search party out, not knowing what to expect. While searching, Greg and Finn then saw something. "Pull over there" said Greg to Finn who was driving. Greg and Finn got out of the SUV and they then walked to something in the sand, he then bent down and found a compass. He then looked up and saw a body in the distance that had something pink on her. "Finn over there I think I found her?!" Greg and Finn then ran over to the body and it was Saphire, but she was alive. "Finn radio to Russell we found her get a medic too" Finn then ran to the SUV and radioed Russell and said to call for medics immediately. Greg checked for a pulse and found a weak one, he then said "Saphire can you hear me?" there was no response he then heard a groan and then looked down and saw Saphire was hurt, he then put pressure on the bullet wound with his hand, he then heard sirens and saw Russell and a emergency helicopter, he then felt Saphire's hand move she then said weakly "G-gr-greg?"

"Saphire it's going to be okay, hang on helps here"

"I didn't give up my secret"

"That's okay, but you look bad"

"He tortured me urgh-"

"Saphire hang on"

Greg checked for a pulse he couldn't find on he then checked for a heartbeat and heard a weak one, a really weak one. "Hurry up, we're losing her"

The medics then came and put her on a stretcher and onto the ambulance, Greg and Russell accompanied her in the helicopter, not knowing if the young CSI would make it at all...


End file.
